crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Matricide II
Mother_____________________________________________________________________________ I am here, in my house, succumbing. You passed away not long ago, but it feels like an eternity. I miss you very much, I love you as well. I wish you never died. I can remember your face, so warm and smooth. Your eyes, shining blue and your hair is the deepest black. You have no skin defects. Your body, slim and perfect, you are the perfect woman. I may be mad, but I can see you there, beckoning me. Reaching out your hands, you seem to smile, I recognized you. I got nearer, your face being more detailed. Now you are in front of me, I hugged you. I felt a burning sensation in my throat, begging to speak to you. But you were disappearing, and I felt somber again. You then turned to nothingness. I tried to call you but nothing came out of my mouth. I, I felt so lonely again. My daughter come back! Come back! Come...back... Daughter___________________________________________________________________________ Mother, I hate your guts, I hate you. For years, you tormented me. In elementary, you embarrassed me in front of the whole class. When I am in middle school, you cursed at my teacher, slapped me everyday, barfed at all I do, and fed me your feces. I have to buy from a fast food chain every time you fed me. And when I got to college, you hanged me. You woke me up and led me to your room. There, you tied a rope around my neck, I tried to fight back, but you were too strong. Once it was knotted, you tied the other end to a pole above us. I suffocated slowly, and you just stood there, watching me, with a wide grin on your face. Up to this day, you left my body upstairs, being eaten by rats. I still am watching you. I planned to get rid of you. To rid the world from your deranged mind. I made my move and approached you. I saw you, your hands reaching out to hug me. Now you miss me? Now you want me back? How dare you! I went nearer. There, you were smiling, and so am I. I'm almost to my goal, your death. My hands, burning with rage, gripped your neck tightly. I strangled you, but like a demon, you did not even budge. You stared at me endlessly, with a smile on your face. Finally, you died, with burn marks around your neck, but your eyes still stared at me. I began to disappear for my work is done. I turned my back, but turned again to see your face, now dripping with tears. Why, why now? Why are you loving me now? Why didn't you stop being a psychopath? While I'm still alive, why didn't you love me? I curse you, demoness! Now, I disappeared into the darkness. My soul is now at rest. But, I still hate you. And that will never change. Police_____________________________________________________________________________ The police found Matilda Brailan dead in her living room, and her daughter, Veronica Brailan, is found upstairs, hung on a noose. Authority suspected Veronica killed her mother then hung herself. Secrets____________________________________________________________________________ Forensic teams know the true story. Matilda was the first one to kill. She hung her daughter, and her daughter came back for revenge. Veronica strangled her mother, and mysteriously, her palms left burn marks. It was undeniable, for Veronica's body was rotting, and Matilda's is fresh. And the burn marks left fingerprints that match Veronica's. Category:Dismemberment Category:Mental Illness